


It's for the best.

by MissKitsune08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08
Summary: Din's thoughts at the end of the Mandalorian S02E08.CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WATCHED THE EP!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	It's for the best.

Din couldn’t take his eyes off the little womp rat in the Jedi’s arms. The big brown eyes stared back at him, as if Grogu had been attempting to communicate telepathically. 

Unfortunately, Din couldn’t feel the kid's thoughts like Ahsoka did. Nor could he respond. 

He could only give him a nod in farewell. 

So he did.

The words weren’t necessary. They understood each other. 

Then the door of the turbolift closed with a hissing sound and Din finally allowed himself to let go. A tear found its way down his cheek. 

Then another. And another. Until he started openly sobbing.

Right there, in the middle of the bridge, in front of his friend, his allies, and the unconscious enemy. He had already broken the Creed. For the second time in his life. Who cared if they had seen him cry? 

He had just lost the kid.

He had just lost his son. 

_It’s for the best_ , he tried to convince himself. _It’s_ definitely _for the best. The Jedi will teach him how to use the Force. He will teach him how to protect himself. Then my son will finally be safe from the Empire._

Din didn’t know the man’s identity but the way the Jedi single-handedly bested the whole platoon of Dark Troopers convinced Din that the man was a great warrior. The best he had seen in his life in fact.

With such a great teacher, Grogu would be safe. 

Dank farrik. It still hurt. It hurt more deeply than any wound he had ever received in battle.

“He'll be alright.” 

Dank farrik. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that Cara Dune approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder plate in a gesture of support. 

He turned to face the Alderaanian dropper, then the Mandalorians and Shand.

He took a deep breath, daring them to comment on the tears streaking down his face or on the fact that he had removed his helmet.

None of them did.

They understood. 

They understood the pain. 

THE END

No, it's not. Luke, give him back. 

EDIT: My take on the Season Three: Din goes to visit Grogu at the Jedi Academy and the kid immediately runs to him, calling him "dad" - his first words in fact. #Canon 


End file.
